Pancakes and Partners
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Lassiter is shocked to find out that he is the last one to know about Shawn and Juliet. Tag for Yang 3 in 2D. SHULES


**Alright, this is my first Psych fic and I'm a little nervous about posting it. I've always been really hesitant to write Psych-fic because the show usually does such a wonderful job with it that I don't feel the need to fix anything. However, after watching the ending to the finale about twelve times over I was struck with inspiration. I hope it's enjoyable. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Steve Franks, Andy Berman, and the rest of the folks at Psych.**

**

* * *

**

"Jules," Shawn Spencer burst into the Santa Barbara Police Department bullpen with a container of pancakes in one hand and a pineapple smoothie in another only to find his girlfriend's desk vacant. His brows furrowed and he raised his head to glance at Lassiter, "Where's Juliet?"

"She's," Shock still clogged Carlton Lassiter's voice and he coughed softly, "She's up in the cribs taking a nap."

"Oh," He nodded and lifted the food while nodding his head towards the room where Juliet was sleeping, "I've got her some breakfast, so I'm just going to…"

"Spencer," Lassiter stood and walked around the desk to look the psychic in the eye, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Lassie!" Shawn hopped on the corner of Juliet's desk and smiled at the senior detective.

"I, uhm," He scratched his forehead and paced slowly in front of Shawn trying to find the appropriate words, "I'm not heartless, Spencer."

"Of course you're not," He furrowed his brow in confusion, "you're Lassie! You're a wonderfully, loyal collie!"

"Spencer!"

"Okay, black and white references aside," Shawn tried his best to be serious, "did someone say something Lassiter? Cause, y'know, I never meant-"

"-I was in the observation room, you moron!" Carlton resisted the urge to slap Shawn upside the head and crossed his arms over his chest. He had watched Shawn and Juliet flirt around each other for years and while he was shocked that he hadn't realized they were in a relationship, he was glad they could finally stifle the "will-they-won't-they" argument that had long disrupted his work.

"You were- Oh!" Shawn bit his lower lip anxiously, "Listen, Lassie, about that-"

"Look, Spencer," His voice turned stern, "I won't tell the chief-"

"Chief Vick knows," Shawn explained, "Jules doesn't know that she knows and she's never said anything but she knows. I've got all kinds of psychic vibrations about it." He had actually overheard Vick voicing her concerns to his father, "Gus knows, my dad figured it out, we flew out to see her parents in Miami a few weekends ago for Christmas and told my mom who was doing a psych eval for the Miami-Dade police."

"What?" His jaw dropped and Carlton Lassiter could not believe how many people had beat him to the punch with this revelation.

"Oh," Shawn rolled his eyes with a smile, "Buzz knows too. He actually figured it out before anyone else… we've been paying him in ice cream cones to keep quiet about it… though I guess we really don't have to do that anymore. He's been the Joey to our Monica and Chandler."

"MCNABB KNOWS!" His jaw felt like it was somewhere near the floor as his heart beat in an irregular rhythm.

"Sorry, Buddy," He clapped Carlton on the shoulder, "Dude is good at reading people. He could have the gift."

"McNabb is not psychic. You're not psychic."

"Whatever you need to believe to make you feel better, Lassieface."

Lassiter shook his head before stepping closer and considering pulling his gun, "Listen here, Spencer, I might have been the last to know but if you hurt her at all… Ewan O'Hara is going to be the least of your worries."

"Understood, Lassie," He raised a worried eyebrow, "sir?"

"Go," Carlton stepped to the side, "but remember that warning, Spencer."

"Yes, Sir." Shawn stepped around him and made a break for the cribs. The smile was practically permanent on his face when he opened the door and saw Juliet tucked under an itchy rescue blanket with her mouth opened and slightly drooling on the thin pillow.

He knelt on the floor and put the food down before tucking a blond curl behind her ear, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, sustenance has arrived and I have exciting news."

"Shawn?" She reached up and traced her hand over the rough stubble on his chin, "Sleeping Beauty has to be kissed before she can wake up."

"You're right," He chuckled and pecked her lips, "I brought you pancakes and a smoothie."

"Mmm," She propped herself up against the metal bar of the bunk bed, "feed me, sweet Prince."

"You're spoiled," He chuckled and stole another kiss before handing her the smoothie.

She gasped, "I'm injured, not spoiled."

"That's right," He nodded and kissed the cut on her hand before moving to cut up her pancakes.

She smiled as he fed her a forkful of fluffy pancake, "You said you have news."

"Princesses shouldn't talk with their mouths full." He playfully admonished, "Lassie knows."

She practically choked on her food, "About us!"

"No, about Brad and Jen breaking up," Shawn rolled his eyes, "he found a back issue of people at his last gynecologist appointment and… man, he's just so torn up about it… poor guy."

"Shawn!"

"He saw us through the mirror," He explained, "he appears to be fine with it and I was warned that if I broke your beautiful heart that your dear big brother would be the least of my worries."

"Wow," Juliet cocked her lips to the side in contemplation, "never would have pegged him as such a softy."

"Please, honey," He stole a sip of her pineapple smoothie, "everyone is a softy when it comes to you. You're like a golden retriever with a pink studded collar."

"Adorable and deadly?" She asked with a smile.

"So totally fierce," He leaned in and kissed her again, "Hey, Juliet?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled against his lips.

"I need to close talk tell you something."

"What's that?" Juliet dared to open her eyes and looked directly into his.

"I love you."

She giggled and pulled him onto the cot with her, "I love you too."


End file.
